


Capricorne

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [11]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Cute, Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, Horoscope, Love, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Ah, mais que serait l'Espagne sans sa Paella, hein?





	Capricorne

Capricorne:  
Cette semaine: Le passé se dilue, sans que vous perdiez vos racines.

Shura avait toujours été très attachés à ses racines. Espagnol et fier de l'être...  
Et il l'était d'autant plus depuis qu'il sortait avec Angelo. Le chevalier du Cancer avait toujours su que Shura adorait sa contrée d'origine, et depuis la fête qu'avait été organisé chez le Sagittaire, le Crabe avait fait aussi d'autre découverte absolument remarquable : comme le fait que son petit-ami aux fourneaux, uniquement habillé d'un simple tablier était l'une des visions les plus bandante de la planète ou bien encore le fait, que son chéri était un véritable Dieu concernant la préparation de la paella.  
Mais parlons plutôt de la paella. Avant leurs résurrections, quand Shura partait en mission en Espagne, il en profitait pour perfectionner son savoir sur la paella. Il réglait sa mission rapidement, et se laissait deux trois jours à prendre des cours de cuisine avec les petites vieilles du coup, autant dire, qu'au bout de plusieurs années, Shura était devenu un as concernant la préparation de la paella.  
Il n'avait fait part de ceci à aucun de ses compères, sauf peut être Aphrodite qui devait être au courant, comme d'habitude.  
Ainsi, personne ou presque n'était au courant de ses talents culinaires. Alors, quand il s'était proposé pour préparer à manger pour la fête chez Ayoros, avec Aldébaran, le cordon bleu de la chevalerie, tout le monde avait plutôt douter de sa cuisine.  
Ainsi lors de cette fameuse soirée, tout le monde l'avait complimenter concernant cette paella. Absolument tout le monde, même les êtres complètement bourrés tels que Milo, Kanon, Aiolia, toujours les mêmes quoi... Ainsi, avec même le sang dilué dans de l'alcool, à ce stade ce n'était plus l'inverse, les Golds s'étaient retrouvés très fier d'avoir dans leur rang un Espagnol qui cuisinait aussi bien.


End file.
